Last Kiss
by IBeautifullyImperfectI
Summary: Haruka looks back on the night she lost her lover And Please review! Dont hit and run my story please!


**(A/N: This is from an old account here u/1579667/IIDarkPerfectionII proof that it's mine/ Anyways enjoy ^^)**

**::Oh, where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world.:: **

Haruka was in the middle of a battle. A one on one with a heart snatcher, it was different now. Haruka had dodged an attack, she look to her left.

No Michiru.

Haruka stood there, eyes cast down as her mind flooded with those memories.

[[Previous week]]

_Michiru held her hand as they walked along the boardwalk. There fingers intertwined like two puzzle pieces. They had been lovers for a long time and in love for god knows how long. They grew up together, Haruka always being the one to chase after Michiru. Michiru always played so hard to get. Yet deep down she had love for the little blond, as she did now._

_"My dad sent me this new baby!" Haruka said smiling as she showed Michiru her bright yellow sports car._

_Michiru giggled. "Oh Haruka..its just the car for you!" She said still laughing._

_Haruka smiled proudly at her new car. "Suits me eh?" She said holding the grin. "How about we take a spin around the city?"_

_Michiru smiled in delight as she nodded._

_Haruka pulled her close, her hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss._

_Michiru pulled way after a few moments flushed. "We better go so we can drive around." She said with a small laugh as Haruka pouted._

_They had been driving maybe five minutes._

**::We were out on a date in my daddy's car We hadn't driven very far There in the road, up straight ahead A car was stalled, the engine was dead I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right I'll never forget the sound that night The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass The painful scream that I heard last.::**

_Haruka was trying to fix the rear view mirror, it was not a hard task that would take to long. She was not sure weather it was only a second later or more but..._

_"Haruka!" Michiru screamed._

_Haruka looked in front of them. A car..a simple little car had stalled in the middle of the road. Haruka knew at the speed she was at she couldn't stop right away. She she swerved her car to the right to avoid the car._

_All that could be heard was tires screeching against the black road, glass busting out going god knows where. Then the most earth shattering, heart wrenching, painful scream that she never wanted to hear in her entire life._

**::Oh, where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world.::**

Haruka watched the monster , try more attacks as she simply dodge them. Her mind was on that day...that day alone. The face of Michiru was pasted to her brain. Her lover, her girl, the only person she wanted to spend eternity with. She lost everything, everything to the crash.

Her eyes began to water again. Her Michiru..the angelic voice, the ivory smooth skin, soft pink lips. Haruka was to upset to see anyone after the accident, that she locked herself away in there home. She nearly died when she saw Michirus violin sitting on the dresser. "You left for your own world again Michiru.." She said softly. The heart snatcher didn't waste time it hit, causing haruka to slide until she was on a cliffs edge.

**::When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down There were people standing all around::**

_Haruka could hardly remember a damn thing. She noted she must have a head injury for sure. She opened her eyes blinked them for a moment. She was half out of the car and half in, she pulled herself out of the car and made herself stand._

_It took a moment to see the people standing there. They all had there eyes fixed on something... She looked around._

_"Michiru?"_

**::Something warm rollin' through my eyes But somehow I found my baby that night::**

_Haruka felt the rain wash her cuts and soak her. Her eyes were blurry she could not tell weather it was blood or tears. She held onto the car, she started around it slowly._

_"Michiru?" She said frantic to hear her lovers voice._

_"R-Right here Haruka.." A soft voice came and rose above the chatter from the crowed and rain._

_Haruka ran around the car not paying mind to her leg hurting like hell. As soon as she got to the other side she almost lost her breath._

_Her girl..her precious angel was laying there in broken glass, her blue hair mixed with blood._

_Blood..._

**::I lifted her head, she looked at me and said "Hold me darling just a little while."::**

_Haruka fell to her knees, she pulled Michiru out as far as she could. She lifted her head so gentle as if Michiru was a fragile doll. "Michiru?..." She gasped out as tears leaked from her eyes. "Hold on baby...I-I need to get help.." She said as she began to lay her head down on the cold wet road._

_Michiru grabbed her jacket collar holding onto her for dear life. She looked at her with those aqua blue eyes that made Haruka want to cry harder. Those beautiful eyes, ones she may never see again. "H-Hold me Haruka...Just for a while.." She said with the soft voice that always made Haruka want to smile, now it causing her body to shake, her eyes to water._

**::I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss I found the love that I knew I would miss But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight I lost my love, my life that night.::**

_Haruka did as she was asked, she could never say no to her Michiru. She held her close to her body. She held her as she did all those nights in bed, all those times they made love. So this was not any different, she was not going to let Michiru feel her fall apart._

_She lifted Michiru closer so she could lean down. She placed her lips against the ones of her soul mate. She didn't let herself think this was it..this was the last kiss. She would have never let go of her._

_The kiss was enough to know Michiru was saying she loved her. So Haruka kissed back with just as much. If it was not for the rain she could swear Michiru had tears running down the corner of her eyes._

_It was not till Michiru's lips stilled and arm slipped from her jacket falling to the cold wet ground that she knew she... Haruka caught it in time shaking._

_"Michiru?.."_

_Nothing._

_"MICHIRU?!"_

**::Oh, where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me::**

Haruka watched as the creature started for her again. She looked over the cliff, instead of fear she looked back up with a smile.

"Move Haruka!" Usagi could be heard yelling from a distance. The Sailor Scouts were on the scene as they always were.

**::"She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world. Oooh~ ooooh~"::**

Haruka remembered the day they buried her precious angel. Reality hitting that this was forever, there was no Pluto there to bring her back. No Heart Crystal to put back in her to bring her back to her. She was gone and she had to go on...

That's what they said to her. 'Move on its for the best..' 'time heals all..' 'She would not want you so sad..'

Haruka almost laughed if it was not for the tears taht started to pulled herself together to wink at teh group of girls as a last good-bye.

Sailor Moon started running fast towards her. 'Poor Girl' thought Haruka as she was struck by the creature sending her over the cliff.

Sailor Moon screamed and looked over the edge. And if she wasnt loopy from all this she could swear she saw an angel. A beautiful angel, with long blue wavy hair taht cascaded down her white gown. Her skin was glowing and she wraped her arms around Haruka.

Haruka never wanted to open her eyes, when she took her last plunge. Yet she did and what she saw took her breath away again. Aqua eyes stareing deep in her soul. Her beautiful Angel.

"Michiru.." She closed her eyes and let herself be tooken by her lover. Somehow she knew that this was not the end just the start of there jorney together. That there mission on earth was done, they did what they had to do. Now it was time to be together like she always knew there ending would be.

Sailor Moon looked as the body of her beloved friends vanish leaveing red petals behind.

She turned hearing a fimilar tune. Michiru's song, her violin playing so smoothly on the winds. She looked at the entrance to see two people, one leaning on the wall, blonde mopy hair arms crossed. The other holding a green scetch book.

She almost cried.

Almost untill a smile wante dto creep its way on her face.

Haruka smiled. "Show the world who your made of moon face" She said as she lifted off teh wall. She turned to michiru who had smiled at Usagi. "Take a walk with me?" She offred her hand to the blue haired woman.

Michiru nodded and took her hand and they walked fingerslaced and they vanished, taht was teh last time usagi saw either of them, for now.


End file.
